COUNTLESS ∞ CATASTROPHE
[[Archivo:CC-yukari.jpg|thumb|300px|COUNTLESS ∞ CATASTROPHE Ilustrada por Mizukiyo]]COUNTLESS ∞ CATASTROPHE es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada el 26 de Diciembre de 2012 y actualmente supera las 43 mil visitas en Nicovideo. El tema principal de esta cancion es la traición. Se narra como alguien espera que la persona traidora sienta dolor, ademas de que no lo perdonara, le ordena que se arrepienta hasta su muerte, ya que al parecer lo está obligando a suicidarse. Interpreté: Yuzuki Yukari Musica, letra y arreglos: LIQ '''Ilustración: '''Mizukiyo *Nicovideo *Youtube Esta cancion aparece en el álbum: *Tsuki no uta II Letra *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki *Romaji transliterado por: Yuuto JR *Traduccion por: Mitsuki Kagamine Kanji= I wanna play the crazy game. Give me your brain!! My mind is waiting for your with suicide. Don't be afraid of last time. Hey, begin countdown... I don't forgive yourself. Repent until you die!! 鮮やかな視界　黄色に染まる声 飼い慣らされるままに　SING A SONG 吐き出された嘘　広がる傷痕 その目に映っていたんだろ？ 甘い蜜に溺れる PINK MONKEY その姿はまるで DOPE JUNKEY やがて聞こえる I CAN'T KILL ME これはお前への CATASTROPHE 裏切りの契約　頭を潰す夢 1mm も狂いのない　LIE AND TRUTH 首へと掛かる罠　炎上する絆 その様（ざま）を哂（わら）って欲しいのかい？ 十三冊目の BLACK LIST 二枚舌でめくる DEATH NOTE 接触不良の ATTACHMENT 精神内部の AIR POCKET 歓声ならプラスへと掛ける 中傷はマイナスへと捌（は）ける すぐ鳴る SINGAL　異なる SUBLIMINAL RANDOM SELECT の CHANNEL You will pull a jocker to yourself. Right before your fans. You will pull a trigger to yourself. Right before my eyes. I wanna play the clever game. Show me your pain!! My mind is waiting for your with decay. Don't be afraid of fall down. Hey, begin countdown... I don't forget yourself. Cry until you die!! You will pull a jocker to yourself. Right before your fans. You will pull a trigger to yourself. Right before my eyes. I wanna play the crazy game. Give me your brain!! My mind is waiting for your with suicide. Don't be afraid of last time. Hey, begin countdown... I don't forgive yourself. Repent until you die!! |-| Romaji= I wanna play the crazy game. Give me your brain!! My mind is waiting for your with suicide. Don't be afraid of last time. Hey, begin countdown... I don't forgive yourself. Repent until you die!! Azayakana shikai kiiro ni somaru koe Kainarasa reru mama ni SING A SONG Hakidasa reta uso hirogaru kizuato Sono-me ni utsutte ita ndaro? Amai mitsu ni oboreru PINK MONKEY Sono sugata wa marude DOPE JUNKEY Yagate kikoeru I CAN'T KILL ME Kore wa omae e no CATASTROPHE Uragiri no keiyaku atama o tsubusu yume 1 Mm mo kurui no nai LIE AND TRUTH Kubi e to kakaru wana enjo suru kizuna S ono-sama o (Wara) tte hoshi no kai? Ju san satsume no burakkurisuto Nimaijita de mekuru desunoto Sesshoku furyo no atatchimento Seishin naibu no ea POCKET Kanseinara purasu e to kakeru Chusho wa mainasu e to (Wa)keru Sugu naru SINGAL kotonaru SUBLIMINAL Random select no CHANNEL You will pull a jocker to yourself. Right before your fans. You will pull a trigger to yourself. Right before my eyes. I wanna play the clever game. Show me your pain!! My mind is waiting for your with decay. Don't be afraid of fall down. Hey, begin countdown... I don't forget yourself. Cry until you die!! You will pull a jocker to yourself. Right before your fans. You will pull a trigger to yourself. Right before my eyes. I wanna play the crazy game. Give me your brain!! My mind is waiting for your with suicide. Don't be afraid of last time. Hey, begin countdown... I don't forgive yourself. Repent until you die!! |-| Español= Quiero jugar un loco juego Dame tu cerebro! Mi mente esta esperando tu suicidio No tengas miedo del ultimo tiempo Hey, comienza la cuenta regresiva No te perdono Arrepientete hasta tu muerte! Un brillante campo de vision Una voz teñida de ambar Domesticado Canta una cancion La mentira fue escupida hacia fuera La cicatriz se comienza a expandir Eres tu el que se refleja en mis ojos verdad? Me ahogo en esta dulce miel Mono rosado Esta completa figura Adicta a las drogas Por fin siendo oido No me puedo matar Esto es para ti una Catastrofe Un traidor contrato Un sueño que inquieta una mente Sin desviarse ni siquiera 1mm Mentira y Verdad Una trampa que tiene como objetivo colgar un cuello Que lamentable estado, acaso deseo reir? el decimotercer libro Una lista negra Pasando las paginas Un libro de la muerte Un mal contacto Adjunto Intencion interior Bolsa de aire Que hayan mas gritos de alegria Que haya menos falsedad Haciendo eco la Señal Esto es diferente es Subliminal Seleccion aleatoria de un Canal Vas a tirar un comodin para ti mismo Justo ante tus fans Vas a tirar del gatillo aputando hacia ti mismo Justo ante mis ojos Quiero jugar un astuto juego Muestrame tu dolor! Mi mente esta esperando tu decaimiento No tengas miedo de caer Hey, comienza la cuenta regresiva No te olvidare Llora hasta tu muerte! Vas a tirar un comodin para ti mismo Justo ante tus fans Vas a tirar del gatillo aputando hacia ti mismo Justo ante mis ojos Quiero jugar un loco juego Dame tu cerebro! Mi mente esta esperando tu suicidio No tengas miedo del ultimo tiempo Hey, comienza la cuenta regresiva No te perdono Arrepientete hasta tu muerte! Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Yuzuki Yukari Categoría:Canción publicada en 2012 Categoría:Contenido Cuestionable